Gilmir
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Gondor za vlády Castamira Uchvatitele. Co se neodpouští, co se promíjí? Varování: Zmíněno skupinové znásilnění bez lásky.


Přístupnost: Od 15-18 let (zmíněno znásilnění)Páry: OMC(Egalmoth)/OMC(Duindil), OMC(Egalmoth)/OMCGilmir), OMC(Duindil)/OMC(Gilmir) Doba a místo děje: Gondor, 1437 a 1447 Třetího věku (za vlády Castamira Uchvatitele v Gondoru) Shrnutí: Co se neodpouští, co se promíjí? Varování: Hard non-con (skupinové brutální znásilnění bez lásky), ale pouze zmíněno Varování: Hard non-con (skupinové brutální znásilnění bez lásky), ale pouze zmíněno. Poznámka: Autorka děkuje za beta-read Alane.

Stalo se to nedlouho po vyhnání Eldacara z Gondoru. Nový nápadník trůnu Castamir byl sice jen vzdálený příbuzný královské rodiny, ale zato měl na rozdíl od Valacarova právoplatného dědice čistokrevný numenorejský původ - a to většině Dunadanů včetně mně bohatě stačilo. Navíc to byl velmi oblíbený politik a respektovaný vojevůdce, zatímco mladý král jen neopeřené pískle a během těch pěti let své vlády se do srdcí svých poddaných nijak příznivěji zapsat nedokázal. Mnoho našich lidí však zůstalo na jeho straně, a tak se rozhořela strašlivá občanská válka, při níž byl vypálen Osgiliath a popraven princ Ornendil, Eldacarův starší syn - ale pořád ještě malý chlapec. Dnes si říkám, že nás to mělo varovat: který moudrý a spravedlivý vládce vraždí děti? Jenže my tenkrát měli naprosto jasno v tom, na čí straně je pravda.

Bylo mi tehdy šestnáct a nastoupil jsem jako vyjukaný nováček do oddílu ostříleného velitele Thoronhira. Zajišťovali jsme hladké uznání převzetí vlády po celé říši. Nejdřív odporoval ledackdo, ale když padlo hlavní město, všichni se vzdali. Tedy skoro všichni - až na jednu malou pevnůstku v Bílých horách, jejíž jméno si už nepamatuji. Zato na to, co se u ní stalo, nezapomenu asi nikdy.

Sblížil jsem se tam s báječným chlapíkem jménem Egalmoth. Bylo mu sice sotva pětadvacet, ale pod Thoronhirem sloužil už osm let, takže bez ohledu na své relativní mládí byl považován za starého pardála. Skvělý bojovník, veselý společník, věrný přítel - jak by ho klouček jako já mohl neobdivovat? Kupodivu mi to oplácel vřelou náklonností a brzy se stal mým nejlepším přítelem. Dlužno říci, že nejenom tím - naučil mě prostě úplně všechno, co mladý voják potřebuje umět... Zamiloval jsem se do něj až po uši a první láska byla tak sladká, jak jen může být, bez ohledu na všudypřítomné nebezpečí. A to tehdy o sobě dávalo pořádně vědět.

Obléhali jsme to tam už asi měsíc a z původního počtu tří set mužů nás zbylo jestli padesát. Obránců byla jen hrstka, maximálně dvacet , a podle vší logiky (už) právě v té době měli konzumovat své poslední koně a psi, protože jsme je odřízli od veškerých zdrojů potravin. Ale kdepak, oni vypadali pořád pěkně napapaní a celkem spokojení. Našemu králi Castamirovi říkali "uchvalitel" a na jeho adresu vyřvávali přes hradby věci, u kterých by se snad i kámen červenal. Já tedy rozhodně. Nenáviděl jsem je do hloubi duše. Moji přátelé umírali jeden za druhým a většinu z nich měl na svědomí vlastník úhledných bělostných šípů s opeřením protkaným stříbrnou nití a vonící po drobném kvítku, kterému místní lidé říkali athelas. Jakási bylinka na léčení ran, nezdála se mi ničím výjimečná. Jenom krásně voněla, podle toho bych ji rozeznal snad i dnes. Bohužel pro nás tehdy však znamenal závan její líbezné vůně smrt.

Nejdřív jsme nevěděli, odkud vítr věje, ale pak jsme zjistili, že ti mizerové mají u sebe elfa. Lučištníka a stopaře, který vedle decimování našeho oddílu zajišťoval též pašování zásob po skrytých stezkách do jejich pevnosti. Občas jsme krátce zahlédli na hradbách útlou stříbrovlasou siluetu, ale elf se obvykle moudře držel z našeho dohledu a především z dostřelu. Představoval pro nás smrtící přízrak, který se mohl vynořit z kteréhokoliv stínu, aby na jeho místě v příští vteřině nebylo zase nic kromě vzduchu.

Egalmoth mu vyhlásil osobní válku a snažil se ho dostat ze všech sil, jenže dny ubíhaly, počet mužů v našem oddílu se ztenčoval a my ho pořád nemohli dopadnout... Thoronhir přímo šílel. Požádal o posily a začínal uvažovat o tom, že jestli je brzy nedostaneme, budeme muset odtáhnout s nepořízenou. Taková hanba! Nás, oddíl elitních vojáků, přemůže banda amatérů schovávajících se v orlím hnízdě!

Nakonec se Egalmothovi konečně podařilo stopaře zaskočit venku v soutěsce a došli jsme si pro něj. Než se ho podařilo zajmout, zabil dalších dvaatřicet našich mužů a nezraněných nás zůstalo všehovšudy pět. Patřil mezi ně samozřejmě obezřetný Egalmoth a nějakým zvláštním řízením osudu i já. Thoronhir nikoliv, schytal to do ruky a klel jako sám Morgoth.

Když byl elf konečně spoután, užasle jsem si ho prohlížel. Byl tak... křehký. Vypadal jako mladičké něžné děvčátko, útlounký, se světle stříbřitými vlasy až do pasu a nádhernýma velkýma očima. Bylo mi jen šestnáct, ale to stvoření vypadalo ještě mladší a nevinnější než já! I když jsem věděl, že je starší o celá staletí, možná i tisíciletí. A především, sám jsem viděl, jak jeho jemné prstíky poslaly jen toho dne na onen svět více než tři desítky lidí. A to nemluvím o dnech předchozích... Když už nebyla šance na únik, přestal se bránit a chladně si nás prohlížel. V jeho pohledu se nedala najít jediná stopa lítosti ani strachu. Jen vyrovnaně čekal na vynesení rozsudku.

Egalmoth se ho chystal zabít, ale Thoronhir mu v tom zabránil. Sladkým hlasem vysvětlil, že by to bylo pro našeho elfího přítele příliš jednoduché a navíc by z toho obránci pevnosti ani nic neměli. A my je o takové potěšení přece nesmíme připravit! Udělalo se mi mdlo při představě, že to čarokrásné stvoření budeme mučit. Jistě, zasloužil si za ty všechny padlé zemřít, to možná i desetkrát, ale... Ale na jeho týrání jsem neměl dost silný žaludek. A podle pobledlých tváří mých druhů jsem soudil, že ani oni ne.

Thoronhir mu však přichystal jiný osud. Nechal ho odvléct na místo před pevností, na které z ní byl výborný výhled, ale obránci nás nemohli ohrozit svými šípy. Podle toho, jak se začali houfovat na hradbách, si nás okamžitě všimli. Nejdřív nám vyhrožovali a potom nás prosili, abychom se nad ním smilovali a nechali ho naživu. Thoronhir se tomu však jen smál. Nechal si přinést polní sedátko, pohodlně se do něj uvelebil a očividně se těšil na ohromnou zábavu. Nám ostatním nebylo veselo nikomu a přáli jsme si to mít co nejrychleji za sebou. Zajatec byl zatím v Egalmothově péči a tvářil se vysloveně zpupně. Říkal jsem si, jaká je to od něj hloupost. Kdyby škemral o smilování, mohl se třeba dočkat nějaké úlevy. Ale to on ne, on hodlal umřít hrdě.

Thoronhir se na něj ošklivě usmál a pak nám hlasitě nařídil, že se s ním máme pobavit. Rozpačitě jsme se na sebe podívali. Nikomu z nás nebylo jasné, co přesně tím náš velitel míní. Thoronhir si povzdechl a trpělivě nám vysvětloval, že máme před sebou jedno z nejpohlednějších stvoření ve Středozemi. Bezbranné a vydané nám napospas. Naopak určené k exemplárnímu potrestání. Tak co s ním asi uděláme? Podle toho, jak se Egalmoth zamračil, jsem pochopil, že jemu už začalo svítat. Mně ještě ne.

Thoronhirovi konečně došla trpělivost a poručil nám, že ho máme svléknout a užít si s ním dle libosti. Konečně mi došlo, že tím myslí skupinové zneuctění. Zatmělo se mi před očima. Právě nedávno jsem objevil rozkoše fyzické lásky a pomyšlení na to, že by se to dělalo s někým násilím jako forma trestu, se mi nevýslovně hnusilo. Egalmoth se tvářil jako bouřkové mračno a drtil mezi zuby, že jestli po tom pan velitel tak touží, proč to tedy neudělá sám? Thoronhir se diplomaticky tvářil, že neslyší, a suše opakoval rozkaz. Neuposlechnutí by znamenalo otevřenou vzpouru. Co teď?

Egalmoth začal z elfa se zjevnou nechutí stahovat šaty, ostatní postávali kolem v malém brblajícím hloučku a obezřetně sledovali, co se asi bude dít. Začít se evidentně nechtělo nikomu. Zvláště když jsme slyšeli, co na nás pokřikovali obránci z hradeb. Jenže pak se náš zajatec dopustil fatální chyby: když ho můj přítel čistě mechanicky pohladil po tváři v rádoby uklidňujícím gestu, vší silou ho kousnul do ruky. Egalmoth vztekle zařval a uhodil ho. Elf ho na oplátku docela šikovně kopnul do slabin, až můj přítel vyjeknul, a to byl konec veškerých našich ohledů.

Detaily popisovat nebudu, pořád se mi na to nevzpomíná dobře. Egalmoth prostě udělal to, co si Thoronhir přál a možná ještě brutálněji, než náš velitel očekával. Ostatní potom také. Mně se z toho pořád dělalo zle, ale zároveň mne to vzrušovalo a podivně fascinovalo. I tak jsem tomu však snažil vyhnout, zdálo se mi, že čtyři na něj úplně stačí a já byl přece jenom šestnáctiletý kluk... Thoronhir se na mne ale přísně podíval a tvrdě prohlásil: "Říkal jsem VŠICHNI!" To rozhodlo. Nestál jsem o to, aby mne kvůli tomu elfovi potrestali, a taky jsem se bál, aby mě třeba nepovažovali za bábovku, co tohle nedokáže udělat - a já moc chtěl dokázat, že jsem pravý voják... Tak jsem se nakonec přidal taky.

Když odhlédnu od té hrůzy, nebyl to úplně špatný zážitek, vězeň byl už pěkně uvolněný a solidně promazaný a jsem to tímhle způsobem ještě nikdy nedělal, znal jsem to jen z té opačné strany... Takže jsem si to celkem i užil, jen jsem nesměl myslet, že ten příjemný lubrikant je elfova vlastní krev. A taky nevnímat ten řev, který se linul z hradeb.Když to skončilo, hrozně jsem se styděl. Podle toho, jak si Egalmoth nervózně kousal rty, on také. Vlastně všichni z nás s výjimkou Thoronhira, který celou tu dobu se zájmem přihlížel a pak nás odměnil vysloveně uznalým kývnutím.

Elf pořád ještě žil, ale vypadalo to, že jeho smrt bude otázkou nedlouhého času, pokud se rychle nestane nějaký zázrak. A já jsem si hrozně přál, aby se stal... "Můj pane, ten trest už byl dostatečně tvrdý, nemohli bychom zajatce předat jeho lidem, aby se ho pokusili zachránit?" zaprosil jsem pokorně. Thoronhir mne sjel útrpným pohledem a ani se nenamáhal mi odpovědět. Egalmoth mi však obětavě přispěchal pomoc: "Pane, ten elf umírá. Bylo by čestné umožnit jeho blízkým, aby se postarali o jeho tělo..." Thoronhir okamžik přemýšlel, pak pomalu kývnul: "No dobře, když jinak nedáte... Jeho mrtvola bude mít ještě více demoralizující účinek, to by nemuselo být špatné. Tak ho dopravte ke vstupu do pevnosti."

Egalmoth ho vzal opatrně do náruče a odnesl ho k bráně, kde ho jemně položil na zem. Provázel jsem je a když jsme odcházeli, zašeptal jsem nešťastně: "Já se strašně omlouvám... Nechtěl jsem to udělat! Ale neměl jsem jinou možnost, byl to rozkaz... Je mi to moc líto..." Neodpověděl mi a nejspíš to už ani neslyšel.Když jsme se vraceli k našemu táboru, zaslechli jsme zuřivé zařvání obránců pevnosti, kteří právě objevili jeho tělo.

Egalmoth si v našem stanu znechuceně ošetřoval ranky na choulostivých místech, utrpěné kvůli tomu, že u elfa byl první v pořadí a my neměli s sebou nic kluzkého. Byl slušně odřený, i když pro jeho oběť to nepochybně muselo být mnohem horší i v tom případě, že by byl sám a ne jeden z pěti. Nadával, jaké je to děsné, že se kvůli tomu zatracenému stopaři ještě musel zmrzačit... Já to raději nijak nekomentoval. Sám jsem poraněný nebyl, ale chuť na milování mne po tom nadlouho přešla. Dlužno říci, že Egalmotha také. Trvalo skoro tři měsíce, než se mě znovu dotknul s bývalou vášní. O tom, co se ten den stalo, jsme spolu už nikdy nemluvili.

Druhý den nato dorazily posily poslané Castamirem a po týdnu zuřivých bojů pevnost kapitulovala. Její obránci dostali však právo volného odchodu a směli s sebou odvézti raněné. Hledal jsem v pevnosti elfův hrob, abych na něj položil květy, ale nikde jsem ho nenašel. Byl to můj nepřítel, vrah mých spolubojovníků, měl jsem svaté právo ho nenávidět - jenže Thoronhirův rozkaz všechno změnil. Myslel jsem na něj snad každý den a v myšlenkách se mu omluvil možná tisíckrát, ačkoliv jsem si uvědomil, že neznám ani jeho jméno. Čas ale všechno zahojí a i já postupně zapomněl.

Ani jsem se nenadál a přešlo deset let. Thoronhir padl při jedné šarvátce se skřety asi šest let poté, s Egalmothem jsme zůstali milenci. V zemi panoval víceméně klid, i když čím dál víc to pod povrchem vřelo. Nakonec proti Castamirovi vypuklo povstání a v jeho čele se vrátil právoplatný král Eldacar, v který ve slavné bitvě na brodu řeky Erui uchvatitele trůnu zabil. My s Egalmothem patřili k elitním jednotkám, a tudíž na tu nesprávnou stranu barikády. Nakonec nás vzbouřenci v lesnaté krajině zaskočili ze zálohy a donutili vzdát se. Trudnomyslně jsme očekávali svůj osud a nedělali si žádné velké naděje, že bychom mohli vyváznout se zdravou kůží. Naše odevzdanost se však změnila v čirou paniku, když se na nás přišli podívat velící důstojníci protistrany. A mezi nimi, věřte nevěřte, byl ten elf! On to dokázal přežít! Sice mu zůstalo pár jizev jako nehezká vzpomínka, ale jinak vypadal docela fit. Bylo nám ovšem jasné, že jeho život znamená naši smrt. A to ještě nejspíš hodně bolestivou a pomalou.

Elf si nás pozorně prohlížel a bylo zřejmé, že si na nás moc dobře pamatuje. Minimálně Egalmoth mu zcela jistě z paměti nevymizel.Jeden z mužů se k němu otočil: "Tak co, Gilmire, co myslíš, že bychom s nimi měli udělat?" _Tak Gilmir se jmenuje... Krásné jméno a hodí se k němu skvěle, on skutečně vypadá jako šperk utkaný z hvězdného svitu,_ blesklo mi hlavou. Což je jasný důkaz toho, že ve zcela bezvýchodné situaci mívá člověk sklon myslet na blbosti. Elf pokrčil rameny bez sebemenší známky pohnutí: "Vezmeme si jejich zbraně a pustíme je. Ničím se neprovinili, jen plnili rozkazy. Nechte je jít." Cítil jsem, jak naše pouta povolují a padají k zemi. Byli jsme svobodní. Zůstali jsme zírat na Gilmira s otevřenou pusou. V duchu jsem se elfovi omlouval za vše, co jsem udělal a hlavně neudělal, nahlas jsem ze sebe však nedokázal vypravit ani hlásku. Na Gilmirových rtech se na zlomek vteřiny zachvěl jako zatřepotání motýlých křídel náznak úsměvu a pak náš nečekaný zachránce splynul se stíny okolního lesa.

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím J. R. R. Tolkiena.

A/N: Gilmir, Duindil a Thoronhir jsou mnou vytvořená jména ze skutečně existujících komponentů užitých v jiných jménech (v sindarštině, jíž mluvili elfové i Numenorejci). Gil-mir znamená Hvězdný klenot, Duin-dil Milovník řeky, Thoron-hir je Pán orlů. Egalmoth je skutečné sindarské jméno (jmenoval se tak jeden elf z Gondolinu v Prvním věku a pak také jeden ze Správců Gondoru), ale jeho význam neznám, jen se mi líbilo, jak zní...:o)


End file.
